Mike Kroon
|image = mikekroon.png |Born = |Nationality = Canadian |Occupation = OVERLORD |Employer = Princess Celestia |Episodes On = |Rtprofile = me|user}}mike Mike |Gamertag = Fluttershy Mike |Youtube = CrazyJezus }} Mike, the official full boy of the podcast, is a member of the Internet Box. He is commonly known as the most 20% cool member on the podcast. His responsibilities include running the website, hating the people, and managing the questions. For three weeks Mike interned at Rooster Teeth. He also loves "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", and his favorite pony is Fluttershy. Nickname Some of his nicknames include "MIDNIGHT MIKE" and "The White Knife". Also due to the fact that he never leaves his house, (because the outside is"scary") he is white as a ghost. Mike said that his parents wanted to call him India if he had been born a girl. Career He is currently living the "thug-life" full-time. MikeCast Mike also streams periodically on the "MikeCast". He always uses livestream (because Fragger uses Twitch and Ustream sucks), but he has a 50 viewer limit. The only way to get rid of the limit is to get verified, but Mike can never get verified due to the weird stuff that happens on the MikeCast. Mike finds that he can't be very entertaining by himself so he usually tries to bring guests to entertain the People. His guests are usually infinitely more entertaining than Mike. Guests so far include: Caleb, Ray, Westy (Wesley), Nycole, Tina, Sam, and Liana. YuGiOh duels are a common occurrence on the MikeCast, but because Mike is so bad at it, he usually ends up losing no matter who he duels. Whenever he duels Ray the Exodia Tamer/Puerto Rican Thunder, he gets embarrassed, and when he loses against the People, he starts to pout. After Mike and Ray were introduced to Pokemon Battles, they popped up on a MikeCast or two as a fun activity for Mike and Ray to do with the community. Like YuGiOh, Mike sucks at Pokémon battles, and loses to almost all the people he plays against, no matter what Pokémon he has. Mike has played a variety of games on the Mikecast, including: Amnesia, Indigo Prophecy, Hatoful Boyfriend, Katawa Shoujo, and Minecraft. Indigo Prophecy, Hatoful Boyfriend, and Katawa Shoujo. While playing Indigo Prophecy, Mike realized he doesn't know how to "shred" and as a result had a lot of trouble getting laid. After what seemed like hours of hard work and failed attempts, Mike finally shredded so hard that she took off her pants. After 5 seconds of hot sex (not really hot at all) the scene ended and Mike almost started crying. On an unrelated note, one character in Indigo Prophecy (dubbed by the People as Jamal) is a total player and likes to "Let it Crawl" every day. On Halloween (2012), Mike had another MikeCast with Westy (Westy had to buy another router after Mike got him banned from Twitch). Armed with his new router, Westy and Mike proceeded to play a scary game to show off their Halloween Spirit. However, due to their ineptitude at playing games they ended up getting stuck on a boss, and moved back to Hatoful Boyfriend to date some pigeons. As the night progressed, and they got hungry, they decided to go get some pizza. Instead of leaving the People in the Chat, they decided to switch to Ustream (still a piece of shit website) so they could stream on the go! The MikeCast has a Facebook page available: Mikecast Facebook Group and a Twitter account @mikecast_Quotes. Mike's Personalities and Characters Mike has two personalities and plays many roles both on and off the podcast. They are as follows: Midnight Mike Midnight Mike is the second personality of Mike. This second personality is known to come out in the dead of night. Mike also takes on a raspy voice when he has transformed into Midnight Mike. Midnight Mike is also known to speak "rapisty". The White Knife Mike acts as a vigilante named the White Knife. He has supernatural control over knifes. Nutritionist His controversial stance on calcium intake has been a topic of much discussion on the world of nutrition. He claims that if you need some more calcium you can just go to your local Kentucky Fried Chicken and buy a bucket of chicken and after enjoying a tasty meal you have your calcium fix in the leftover bones. Also, his better known theory associated with consuming bones for calcium is that when one of your kids loses a tooth, you can devour that for an instant calcium boost. Entertainer of THE PEOPLE! His biggest give back to the community would be his valiant attempts to get the Internet Box published as a braille edition, this of course being for all the deaf people who can't listen to the podcast. His favorite genre of music is also only the song "Winter Wrap Up". It was also suggested that a version with hand signs be made for the blind community. Also the community's overlord. Secrets According to Episode 36 we learn that Mike secretly wants to kill Fluttershy, his supposed favorite pony. References Category:Cast